Un destino diferente
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Luego de tener que superar su decepción por lo inaccesible que resulta Fate para ella, Ginga desaparece durante un mes para centrarse únicamente en su trabajo, y justo cuando pretende encontrarse con los demás en la santa iglesia, sólo Cinque estaba para recibirla, y también para hacerle ver lo errada que estaba. Oneshot.


Saludos, cohabitantes terrícolas. En virtud de cierta sugerencia que he recibido (no daré nombre para no comprometerle, a menos que él mismo lo haga) hago entrar en escena una pareja nada común en español: CinquexGinga ¿Qué tal quedará este intento?

 **Un destino diferente**

Había hecho de todo para lograrlo, pero sencillamente no funcionaba lo que hiciera.

Ginga Nakajima, talentosa en sus labores y diligente en el cumplimiento de su deber, fue incapaz de evitar lo que ya sabía inevitable.

La boda entre Nanoha y Fate se celebró sin mayores dificultades, y todos aplaudían contentos esta unión que desde un principio era obvio que estaba destinada a durar. Mejor sería dar un paso al costado y admitir la derrota con la frente en alto. Parecía cosa fácil, obviando el hecho de que su frente en ese momento parecía pesar un montón de toneladas.

A veces se dice que lo que ocurre es la mejor de todas las posibilidades, pero Ginga no sabía en qué sentido esto podría ser lo mejor para ella. Quería a alguien para amar de aquella forma tan especial, pero la vida parecía que no le deparaba a nadie, así que ese refrán definitivamente estaba errado para su caso. No era posible que tuviera que conformarse con ese resultado a cambio de absolutamente nada.

Incluso sintió un poco de envidia al ver que, contra todo pronóstico y frente a varios miembros del TSAB como testigos, resultó ser Teana quien se le declarara a Subaru y le pidiera matrimonio. Muchos en ese momento se preguntaban si el mundo estaba en la fase final de su existencia, y es que aquellos que sabían de ello esperaban que fuera Subaru quien lo dijera primero. Regresando con Ginga, era claro que ella estaba un poco decepcionada de todo, pero sabía que todavía le quedaba seguir adelante.

No sabía qué tan adelante tendría que seguir, pero lo haría.

Pasaría un mes desde el casamiento entre Fate y Nanoha, y Ginga consiguió superar aquello, aunque no sin dificultad.

Ahora su vida estaba únicamente dedicada a su trabajo, pero la falta de hobbies o de una relación que no sea profesional hacía que en ocasiones se sintiera vacía por dentro. Entonces recordaba su anhelo de una vida al lado de alguien especial, pero en todo ese tiempo no lo había logrado.

En su primer día libre en bastante tiempo lo primero que se le ocurrió fue acercarse a la santa iglesia presidida por Carim Gracia. Era un lugar bonito de ver, y eso le hacía peguntarse en un primer momento por qué no habría venido desde antes. Al caminar por los jardines no había encontrado a nadie, haciéndola suponer que estarían almorzando o llevando a cabo alguna misión para Carim. Ya estaba por dar media vuelta e irse cuando se encuentra a la primera persona en ese rato: Cinque leía en silencio, a la sombra de una amplia sombrilla, haciéndola casi invisible en aquel día tan radiante. A Ginga se le sale un suspiro, pensando que fue un poco tonto de su parte no haberse dado cuenta que ella estaba allí.

─ ¿Me puedo sentar? ─ es lo primero que se le ocurre decir, y Cinque levanta ligeramente la vista, asintiendo en respuesta ─ Muchas gracias. Realmente hoy está haciendo algo de calor, ¿no crees?

─ Tienes razón, pero esta ola de calor pasará pronto. Se veía venir ─ responde Cinque dejando completamente su revista para ver el jardín ─. Si buscas a las demás, por ahora están con la princesa.

─ No. En realidad no pretendía buscar a nadie en específico ─ Ginga pudo notar un leve tono de nerviosismo en su propia voz ─. Sólo quería dar un paseo, y así podría aprovechar mi día libre, cuando se me ocurrió que podría venir a saludar.

─ Ya veo. Es una lástima que los demás no estuvieran para recibir ese saludo.

─ Concuerdo contigo ¿Cómo has estado aquí, Cinque? ¿Ha ocurrido algo interesante desde la última vez que estuve aquí?

Vaya pregunta más tonta. Mira que interrumpirle la hora de lectura a alguien sólo para hablar de misceláneas. Ginga por un momento se hizo a la idea de que Cinque se molestaría por ello.

─ No es que ocurra mucho cuando estamos aquí, pero tampoco es como si nos aburriéramos. Sí, algunas cosas han pasado. Te recomiendo que vengas más seguido para que puedas formar parte de esto, que hasta Subaru viene mucho más seguido.

Sí se esperaba un regaño, pero no de esa forma. Era un regaño con un matiz entusiasta, como si le dijera "no sabes lo que te pierdes". Casi resultaba hilarante la forma en que lo había dicho, comparado con lo que Ginga se figuraba que pasaría. El silencio que se produce allí resultaba bastante cómodo para su gusto, bastante más de lo esperado, y Ginga no evitó cerrar por un momento los ojos para sentir al máximo lo relajante que resultaba ese ambiente, pero al abrir los ojos nota cierta severidad en la mirada de Cinque.

─ ¿Por qué ni siquiera intentaste llamar?

Esa pregunta tampoco la esperaba. Aquella mirada que asomaba por el ojo descubierto de Cinque decía muchas cosas, tantas que Ginga no terminaba de comprenderlas todas. Se podía ver preocupación, enfado, nostalgia, tristeza. Ginga inevitablemente terminaba sintiéndose mal por ello, y lo peor era que no había manera de compensarle a ella ni a nadie el tiempo que permaneció incomunicada con su familia, hundida intencionalmente en los quehaceres del trabajo. Desde luego podría intentar defenderse diciendo que estaba mal y que necesitaba centrarse mentalmente en algo más para superar a Fate, pero luego recapacita esa opción. En serio eso no servía como excusa, y ella misma lo podía decir. Cinque se la queda mirando fijamente, esperando a que Ginga dijera algo, y esta sólo ve como opción agachar la cabeza con congoja.

─ Lo hice mal. Justo ahora me doy cuenta de que hice algo malo. Ignoré que cerca de mí hay personas que se interesan en cómo me siento, qué me pasa, dónde estoy… He sido demasiado egoísta, perdiendo el tiempo en estar autocompadeciéndome por lo que pasó con Fate-san y todo aquello. Lamento preocuparlas tanto.

─ Sabes que no es suficiente que sólo me digas a mí aquello ─ Cinque mira con ligero enfado hacia el diáfano estanque que se encontraba cerca ─. Pero en fin, al menos te diste cuenta. Supongo que ahora tratarás de hacer algo, ¿no?

─ Por desgracia no lo había pensado ─ admite Ginga con vergüenza ─. Todavía no sé qué haré con mi vida. Quiero ser madura y seguir adelante a pesar de todo, pero por otro lado me siento como si fuera una niña pequeña, como cuando mi principal sueño era amar a alguien ¿Crees que esté mal aquello?

─ Para nada. Deberías darte esa oportunidad, Ginga.

Al momento de volver a establecer contacto visual, Ginga nota cierta aura de ilusión en el ojo de Cinque. Esa mirada la hacía ver particularmente adorable, cosa que la hace sonrojar al momento de darse cuenta. No entendía a qué venía esa mirada que era tan linda, pero le gustó verla así. Por un momento el silencio se apodera del ambiente, y ninguna de las dos parecía segura de decir algo más. Ginga lo pudo percibir. Cinque no lo admitía, pero estaba igual de nerviosa que la propia Ginga, y también estaba dudosa sobre lo que debería decir para romper con ese silencio tan tenso.

─ Una oportunidad, ¿eh? ─ es Ginga quien finalmente toma la iniciativa ─ Suena divertido, pero necesito a alguien… No puedo hacer esto yo sola.

─ Te entiendo ─ Cinque se levanta lentamente de su silla y se acerca a Ginga ─. Es normal. Nadie puede hacer algo así sin la compañía de alguien.

─ Sí.

─ Pero el intento vale la pena, ¿no es así?

─ Sí. Al menos es algo bonito mientras se hace el intento.

Ginga también se levanta, ignorando que Cinque aprovecha su descuido para tomarla por los hombros y darle un rápido beso. Fue demasiado repentino, Ginga ni siquiera reaccionó de inmediato, y Cinque empezó a sentirse arrepentida por lo que hizo. Las sensaciones que embargaban a ambas eran complejas, ninguna sabía explicarlo de forma clara. A Ginga no le molestó para nada ese atrevimiento de su "hermana", pero su falta de respuesta hizo que Cinque tuviera precisamente esa impresión.

─ L-lo siento. Creo que me dejé llevar.

─ Cinque… ¿Tú…?

─ Es verdad. Mientras tú ibas tras Fate Testarossa y todo eso, yo te miraba a distancia, y cuando la viste casarse con Nanoha, supe que estabas dolida por ello. Quise ayudarte. Deseaba estar ahí para ti, pero te alejaste de todo demasiado rápido, y desde entonces te dedicaste demasiado a tu trabajo, desapareciendo de mi vida ─ Cinque se pasa la mano por su ojo, y Ginga supo que estaba llorando ─. Me dolió mucho que te alejaras, pero estuve esperando todo este tiempo, esperanzada en que volvieses a aparecer, y así yo… yo…

─ Te lo agradezco, Cinque ─ Ginga misma empezaba a lagrimear ─. Realmente he sido una tonta, y tú todo este tiempo aquí. Gracias… Muchas gracias…

─ No hace falta. Lo hice porque era lo que yo quería ─ Cinque todavía se notaba quebrada, y su voz entristecía a Ginga, haciéndola sentir culpable ─. Sé que tú la amas a ella, y aun cuando no haya ninguna posibilidad entre ustedes, no es mi intención inmiscuirme en tu vida hasta ese punto si no es lo que tú quieres.

─ No digas eso, Cinque ─ Ginga sentía esa calidez en el pecho que pensaba que nunca más volvería a sentir, y ahí comprende que esa segunda oportunidad para su corazón había llegado. De forma repentina había encontrado esa nueva oportunidad para amar ─. Me hace muy feliz saber que sí hay alguien para mí en este mundo, y realmente me arrepiento por no haber dado la cara en todo este tiempo. Ahora sé que te he lastimado, Cinque. Perdóname, aunque sé que las palabras por sí solas no pueden negar lo que hice.

Esta vez es Ginga quien se lanza sorpresivamente y abraza con fuerza a Cinque. El mero contacto hizo que cada nervio en las manos y brazos de Ginga reaccionaran al mismo tiempo, creando una sensación de paz y felicidad que minutos atrás no creía que podría tener otra vez. Era definitivo, estaba enamorada de Cinque, y no podía comprender por qué no lo intentó antes. Estuvo demasiado tiempo obsesionada con Fate a pesar de saber que con ella no tenía ninguna oportunidad, y ahora se daba cuenta que ese refrán tenía razón: Lo que ocurre siempre es la mejor de las posibilidades. Ahora eso tenía un sentido para ella, y casi ríe al pensar que antes se mofaba amargamente de ello.

Hacía mucho calor, pero eso no era suficiente para separarlas. Aunque se derritieran de calor no se iban a soltar todavía. Querían sentirse un poco más, saber que eso que sentían era real, cerciorarse que estaba pasando de verdad. Ginga ahora podía comprender cómo era ese tipo de felicidad, tan diferente de la felicidad que le brindaban su hermana y su padre, pero igualmente reconfortante. Aprovechando que no había nadie en los alrededores, fue Ginga la que le daría a Cinque un beso cargado de sentimiento. Esa sería su respuesta definitiva a los sentimientos de la chica del parche, y esta reacciona como debió hacerlo ella en un principio.

Varios segundos después de ese cándido contacto entre sus labios, cuando ambas se separan y se miran a los ojos, nublados por un deseo amoroso que la propia Ginga no habría podido concebir antes de aventurarse a ese lugar. Ese era su destino, el que realmente estaba hecho para ella… Y pensar que antes se desviaba en otro completamente distinto, pero ahora que estaba segura de esto, no lo dejaría ir por nada del mundo.

 **Fin**

* * *

¡Aquí está! Petición complacida. Y en cuanto a las otras personas que pasan a leer por aquí, les pregunto ¿qué les pareció? Bueno, los dejo por ahora, pues el trabajo de mis historias no me permite descansar 😝.

Hasta otra


End file.
